


Perfect

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut, Telepathic Sex, gay married in space, joyful use of cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>How could he even begin to explain to Jamie the joy of exploring an entirely new nervous system? There was only so much one could learn on one’s own.</i> First times, Jamie with the Doctor, the Doctor with Jamie and in his new body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

“Oh, good gracious,” said the Doctor when Jamie shoved his hands down his trousers. “Oh, my giddy aunt.” He squirmed, struggling to contain his excitement. He couldn’t help it. It was all in vain, he knew, but even if it would be over quickly every second of it would be delightful.

Jamie’s hands – his wonderful, wonderful hands – had stilled. “You’re blushin’.”

“Am I?” The Doctor blinked at him. Jamie looked him dead in the eye, as if you say _really, you, blushing_ , and he came over all bashful, ducking his head into Jamie’s shoulder.

“Didn’t think you’d be the sort to get shy,” said Jamie. His hands slipped out of the Doctor’s trousers altogether, which was probably just as well, and began to work his coat off his shoulders.

“Not _shy_ ,” the Doctor protested, pulling his face out of Jamie’s shoulder. He ran his hands up and down Jamie’s chest, enjoying the way the cloth moved against the skin beneath. It was ever so tactile, this new body. If he hadn’t been acutely aware of that fact before, he certainly was now. Jamie pulled his coat roughly down his arms and off. It slipped from the bed to the floor with a curious clatter. “Just a touch nervous.”

“Nervous?” Jamie repeated. There was a touch of uncertainty in his voice, which the Doctor happily quelled by rolling his hips against Jamie’s, grinding them together. Jamie’s breath hitched.

“Well, it’s all a bit new,” the Doctor explained, realising as soon as the words crossed his lips that as an explanation they were entirely inadequate.

Jamie had been working the Doctor’s braces down his shoulders, but his hands faltered. “You _have_ done this before, haven’t you?”

“Well –”

“It’s just, you said you were – I thought –”

“I _have_ done this before,” the Doctor protested. “Just not in this body.”

“Oh, aye.” Jamie slipped the braces down. His eyes flicked back up. “What do you mean, no’ in this body?”

“Well, I –” the Doctor began. Jamie’s hands ran down his chest and began, firmly, to unbutton him. “Oh, it’s every so complicated, and now really isn’t the time. I’ll explain later.”

“Oh, aye.” Shirt successfully unbuttoned, Jamie slipped his hands inside. “Is that a promise?” Without waiting for an answer, he pressed his lips to the Doctor’s shoulder, dropping a line of hot, wet kisses along the curve of it.

The Doctor swallowed. “Well – yes.” Though he didn’t know how he’d go about it. How could he even begin to explain to Jamie the joy of exploring an entirely new nervous system? There was only so much one could learn on one’s own.

He learned, for instance, as Jamie’s hand ran down the bare skin of his ribs that he was, oh dear, far more ticklish than he’d been before. He wriggled, his breath catching in his throat as Jamie’s lips reached his neck. Necks he had always been fond of, so no change there; ears, however, had never interested him before but now appeared to be rather fun. When Jamie sucked his earlobe into his mouth he couldn’t help but gasp. “Oh, yes,” he said, taking two handfuls of Jamie’s tartan and holding on tight. “That’s very nice.”

“Oh?” said Jamie, and ran his tongue all along the Doctor’s ear, tracing the shell of it.

The Doctor sighed, a delighted smile creeping across his face. This was – very nearly prefect. He shifted in Jamie’s lap, rubbing up against him as he contemplated what was missing.

Jamie’s arms twined around his waist. “ _Doctor_ ,” he said, voice muffled by the Doctor’s hair.

Yes, that was it. Taking a firm hold of Jamie, the Doctor reversed their positions, rolling over onto the bed and pulling Jamie atop him. Jamie let out a rather delightful squeak at the change in position, so the Doctor silenced any protests by grabbing him by the ears and pulling him down for a good kiss.

“Mmm,” he said, sucking on Jamie’s bottom lip – which was quite a marvellous bottom lip, possibly one of the best he’d ever seen. “Oh, yes. That’s perfect.” The weight of Jamie’s body atop his was just what he wanted, and he relished it, settling in to the new position.

“Aye,” said Jamie, voice breathy. He let the Doctor nudge him back and watched him something akin to amazement as the Doctor set about unfastening his shirt, popping each button out of its hole with relish, greedily eying the exposed skin.

“Now, then,” said the Doctor, unfastening the last button and working Jamie’s shirt down his broad shoulders. “Shall we get on with things?” he said as Jamie wriggled out of his shirt. He ran his hands up and down Jamie’s bare shoulders and idly considered forbidding the wearing of shirts within the TARDIS, for there ought to be some sort of rule against keeping all that loveliness covered up.

“Good God yes,” panted Jamie, and the Doctor had to suppress a laugh at his eagerness.

Well, he was more than willing to indulge the boy’s whims, and besides, in this new, younger body he seemed inclined to hurry things up himself. Before long, he had Jamie comfortably ensconced between his legs, both of them without a stitch of clothing on, certain parts of Jamie’s anatomy rubbing up deliciously against other parts of his. “Och, hell,” said Jamie, voice guttural. “Oh, you’re –”

“Oh, _yes_ ,” said the Doctor as Jamie’s hips slid slowly forward. “Oh. _Ohh_. Oh, Jamie, that’s –” he burbled happily. Jamie’s eyes fluttered closed, and he ground to a halt. “Now, don’t stop.” The Doctor ran his hands up and down Jamie’s back. “Whatever’s the matter?” Jamie’s grip upon the bunched-up sheets had tightened, his knuckles pale. As the Doctor watched, Jamie bit down upon his lip, his teeth leaving a white mark that quickly faded to pink.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said.

“Well, _now_ who’s shy?” The Doctor’s thighs were cradling Jamie’s hips, and he squeezed them tighter. Jamie groaned, and despite himself he began to move, in and out in shallow jerks that made the Doctor’s breath catch in his throat.

“I’m no’ shy – I just – you said –”

“It’s quite alright,” the Doctor half-mumbled by way of reassurance. “You won’t hurt me.” Jamie was speeding up, his thrusts coming longer, deeper, and the Doctor moaned. “Oh, yes. Keep doing _exactly_ what you’re doing,” he sighed.

At last, Jamie began to fuck him in earnest, his breath coming in heavy pants as he threw his hips forward again and again, his face scrunching up in bliss. “Ohh, yes,” said the Doctor, scrabbling at his smooth back. “Oh – that’s it. Just like that. _Oh_ my giddy aunt –” He wrapped his legs about Jamie’s waist, squeezing him, urging him on, and Jamie whined, desperate. “Oh, _yes_ – you’re marvellous. Oh, you’re perfect,” he huffed. “Never stop.”

He’d been a touch worried, for he’d always quite liked this and there was always the possibility that this body just wasn’t built for it. But if anything it was better than before, though perhaps that was just Jamie. The slide of Jamie’s cock inside him was delicious, downright electrifying. He thought he might even be able to come from it, with a little – oh, yes – dedication.

Jamie said, “ _Doctor_ ,” and ducked his head, the ends of his too-long hair trailing across the Doctor’s bare chest. He made a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a sob, a hot, vulnerable noise, and the Doctor was flooded with affection for him. He ran his hands up and down Jamie’s back, kissing his shoulders, the top of his head, everywhere he could reach. “Mmm. _Oh_. Doctor.”

Oh, but he was so _close_. He pressed his face into Jamie’s hair, drinking him in, relishing his own heady arousal. It had been ever such a long time since he’d done this – and he just needed a little more – he realised, much to his frustration, that he couldn’t come from this. Or else couldn’t before Jamie finished, which was bound to be soon. A little direct stimulation was in order.

He snaked a hand down between their bodies and began to work himself steadily, finding the right pace, and – oh, yes. That was it. He teetered on the brink, trying to draw it out long enough to speak. “Jamie – I’m going to –”

Jamie groaned aloud. “Aye. You – _nngh_.”

“This might be a little,” the Doctor swallowed, struggling to hold himself together. “Different to what you’re used to.”

“Eh?” Jamie was peering down at him, too aroused to be truly confused.

“Yes – you see – I –” He was too far gone to explain. Even in a normal state of mind he didn’t know if he could properly articulate it to Jamie. “Oh, you’ll find out,” he managed. He tipped his head back, closed his eyes, and climaxed.

He hadn’t been at all sure this would work. Oh, he’d been sure it would be perfectly nice either way, but he didn’t know if he’d be able to achieve full satisfaction with a human, if he’d be able to make the necessary connection. As it turned out, he oughtn’t have worried. Jamie’s mind opened for him like a flower. And though it wasn’t as intense as it might be with one of his own people it still felt wonderful, dizzying, like two galaxies colliding, like staring into the heart of a star.

There was always a slight trepidation before joining with someone for the first time, a fear of what you might find inside their mind, but as the connection deepened he found that it was just as he’d expected. There was an honesty to Jamie that went right through him, a gentleness, light and easy and good-natured. He could see it, feel it, practical taste it, and it was all so, so sweet.

Jamie cried out in surprise at the connection, and cried out again as the Doctor’s pleasure flooded him. The Doctor opened his eyes, and found Jamie staring down at him. Astonishment was written across his face, but he hadn’t stopped; no, he hadn’t stopped, and his arousal hadn’t flagged any. The Doctor could feel it, could feel every sensation, all of it, from where their bodies were joined to the cloth of the sheets crinkling beneath Jamie’s fingers to the singer heartbeat throbbing in his chest. Looking up at him was almost like looking into an endless chain of mirrors; he could see Jamie, and see himself through Jamie’s eyes, and Jamie through his eyes through Jamie’s, and so on, and so on, _ad infinitum_.

Jamie’s thrusts were coming quick and sharp, and he pushed back, squeezing his legs still tighter around Jamie’s waist. Jamie’s eyes fell closed, his face screwing up, and he was coming; he was coming, his face pressed into the Doctor’s neck, and half a second later the Doctor felt it, felt it roll through him. He clung to Jamie, practically purring in delight.

As the connection began to fade, Jamie sagged atop him in stages, his arms slackening, his chest falling skin-on-skin against the Doctor’s, his cock slipping out as it softened. The Doctor nudged him, nuzzling his neck till he turned his head for a kiss. Though perhaps he was just too bewildered to resist, for at first he was passive, pliant, letting the Doctor kiss him. Almost the moment he began to kiss back, he pulled away.

Jamie rolled onto his back and lay staring up at the white ceiling, his chest heaving, still panting from his exertions; and the Doctor rolled next to him. He rested a hand on the boy’s chest, stroking his thumb in gentle circles. “Hmm?”

“I –” Jamie swallowed, and began again. “Was that – that was – what _was_ that?”

“Ah,” said the Doctor. “It would take quite a while to explain.”

Jamie looked at him. “Oh, aye?” He had an air about him as if he’d thought the Doctor wasn’t going to bother, which of course he had. He’d merely been choosing his words.

“My people,” he said, “are – psychic.” At Jamie’s blank look, he clarified, “telepathic,” though that didn’t seem to help much. “Able to communicate mentally.” He watched Jamie’s face carefully as he digested that new information. It dawned upon him that the time to explain all this might have been before they started – but it simply hadn’t occurred to him. “You see, when we – make love, we connect mentally as well as physically.”

“Body and soul, eh?” said Jamie, who still hadn’t caught his breath.

The Doctor felt his lips twitch, almost smiling. “Something like that, yes.” He began to drag his hand up and down Jamie’s chest in a slow caress. “It’s purely instinctive, you understand. I can’t really help it.” He thought a little. “Well, I suppose I could help it, but I’m not sure why I’d want to.”

“Mmm,” Jamie grunted. He was still confused, but he was beginning to understand. The Doctor could feel it through what was left of the connection he’d forged. There was an edge of discomfort, which he supposed was only natural when encountering something that must be profoundly alien to a human, but more than enough trust to tide them through. “So you – do that every time?”

“Hm. Ah, yes,” said the Doctor. 

Jamie frowned, evidently about as deep in thought as the Doctor had ever seen him. Then he shrugged the Doctor off and sat up. “Sorry,” he said, half-mumbling. “Need to breathe a moment.”

The Doctor gave a moment – gave him ten full moments – before sitting up alongside him. He rested a tentative hand upon Jamie’s shoulder, and Jamie didn’t flinch. “It is alright, isn’t it?” he said, ever so gently, not quite able to hide the vulnerable edge to his voice. That he might have gone and ruined everything didn’t bear thinking about.

Jamie turned to look at him, his face suddenly softened. “No,” he said, “no, that was –” He tailed off. “I dinnae ken how to – I don’t think I have words for it.”

The Doctor scootched a touch closer and pressed a kiss to Jamie’s shoulder, where his hand had been a moment before. “Good?” His hand trailed across Jamie’s back to sit upon his other shoulder.

“Aye,” said Jamie, smiling. “It was good.”

“Mmm,” said the Doctor. He ran his lips across Jamie’s skin, relishing the ghost of the connection that lingered there.

“Just would have appreciated a bit more warning,” said Jamie absently.

The Doctor could tell he wasn’t angry, not truly – but he was right, of course he was. “Sorry, Jamie,” he said. “I got a little carried away. And I suppose – well, I suppose I didn’t know for certain if it would, ah, happen. Seeing as you’re, ah, not –”

“One of your sort?” Jamie guessed.

“Yes,” the Doctor admitted. “And not that I would have minded, of course, if we hadn’t, but – well, I am glad – I’m glad we were able to –”

“Aye,” said Jamie, “so am I,” and the Doctor allowed himself to fully relax. “It, erm,” he said as the Doctor dropped kisses along the curve of his shoulder. “It goes both ways? You saw inside my head?”

“Yes,” said the Doctor. “It goes both ways.” He felt a ripple of tension run through Jamie, of anxiety, and did his best to soothe. He cupped Jamie’s face in his hand. “I didn’t see anything I didn’t like,” he said, and kissed him.

Jamie kissed back eagerly, his mouth hot and velvet smooth. They kissed until the last echoes of the connection faded, and when they pulled apart the Doctor was certain he was grinning like a loon. “So,” said Jamie, voice a touch rough. “What was that you said about this bein’ a new body?”

“Oh, my.” The Doctor sighed to himself in semi-mock-exasperation, and flopped back upon the bed. “It’s ever so complicated, don’t you know, and I’m quite tuckered out. I shall explain in the morning.”

“Oh, aye?” Jamie crawled up the bed and lay down beside him. 

“Yes,” said the Doctor, resolute. “I’ll explain, in due course. Just as soon as I’ve rested my eyes.” He duly rested them, and didn’t open them even as Jamie lay his head upon his chest with a sigh. He slipped an arm about Jamie’s shoulders and stroked the boy’s hair.

“So,” said Jamie, his voice already heavy with sleep. “Would it be different? With one of your own?”

The Doctor considered. “More intense, perhaps.”

“Better?”

The Doctor opened his eyes a crack, and found Jamie peering up at him, clearly coming over all bashful. “Not even remotely,” he said, giving Jamie a squeeze. “It was quite, quite perfect.” Jamie’s face broke into its most dazzling smile.

“Perfect, eh?”

“Perfect,” the Doctor reiterated. “Now, do get some sleep.”


End file.
